


【TRHP】 箱庭里的人

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 收集魂器里的碎片，汤姆里德尔在恋人哈利波特的帮助下得到了形体。在与恋人合作打败了伏地魔的数年后汤姆成为了魔法部部长，却在一次出差中神秘失踪，只留下了被欺瞒的恋人以及他送给恋人的小小沙盆造景。





	【TRHP】 箱庭里的人

四。

 

在城堡里徘徊的千百个兄弟之中，他是唯一被选上的人。

离开那些随意游荡的行尸走肉，离开那些听命于自身暴力的野心家，他们皆是与己无异，共享一条血脉一张面孔的兄弟们。

离开这条空洞的、唯有腐坏的血液添上色彩的长廊，在嗷嗷待哺地伸向天空的千百双手中，他只是无数花蕊里的其中一朵。

然后——感觉到自己的双脚脱离地面，根被剥离，成了超凡脱俗的一个。

 

汤姆里德尔坐在神巨大的手掌上，在兄弟们的怒吼中，前往了极乐天国。

 

他住进了水晶的宫殿里。

神的手指轻轻一划，华丽舒适的家具平地而起。

刚升上圣地的生活稍微有点无聊，可是神看见了他的闷郁，知晓了他的焦躁，于是便将知识赐予他。

书著一本一本地从天而降，落入宫殿里，落到地板上。

 

神宠爱汤姆里德尔。

祂的手指时而降临，像是彻天的光束，却毫不刺眼。

祂该是在触碰他，轻抚他，可是祂是那么伟大的存在，就连一根手指都带有无边的伟力。

汤姆忍受着脸颊被碾压的痛苦，祂们流连到他的胸膛上，腹腔上，逐渐熟练起来的接触开始让汤姆有快感生出，像是让身体翻滚在厚实的大地上。

从更高的维度上，传来了听起来相当奇怪的声音，不过汤姆想那应该是低沉好听的笑声。

 

每天当夜已经非常深沉的时候，神会抓起汤姆，将他带到辽阔无边际的温泉汇成的大海边供他洗澡。

雾气笼罩的星空不留一丝缝隙，他连呼吸都有点困难，却每每被梦幻感所俘获，在神为他推来的漂流的小岛上，在温热的水流里放松全身。

神的身体是世界上最宏伟的山峰，当祂站起身来，总是会让波涛狂啸。

 

这天，神想要进行仪式。

汤姆在羊毛的草原上擦干自己的身体，任祂将赤裸的自己抬到云端之上。

柔软，绵软到能够让自己陷入其中的宝地实在是太过安逸了，他看见两扇翡翠门扉映出他的身影，暖风吹拂着他的肌肤，一种奇妙的感觉在他的四肢百骸里流窜，神的手指点了点横在他肚皮上的慢慢壮大的茎身，汤姆眨眨眼睛，然后一团湿热的软肉滑了过来，落到他的茎体上。

巨人的舌头，汤姆明白了，祂在舔他。

到达顶点时，汤姆忘情地抓着几乎履上他半身的舌头，将种子喷射到裹着他的软肉上。

在睡过去之前，他确信自己便是那人间的至圣及他兄弟们的共主。

 

三。

 

无机质的白与灰构筑的盘景上还有人造的光，哈利将混着魔力的饲料洒向小小城堡的中庭，就像某种甘霖造就的雨景，透过微型的窗户，能看到那些小小的人儿彼此擦肩而过，他们的呼吸就是在进食。

 

这就是汤姆里德尔送给哈利波特的生日礼物。

 

哈利坐在床上，继续想已经失去了半年音讯的汤姆，他记得自己最后看到了微笑，恋人对他说：“我要去一个比较远的地方，一段比较长的时间，这是一个机密的任务，哈利。”

一个已经成为魔法部长的汤姆里德尔要去哪里做神秘的任务呢？

哈利给他打好了领带，在玄关向他挥手，然后汤姆就像被风卷起的纸飞机，被不知哪里酝酿的暴雨给泡烂了，被掩没在哪棵树下的洞穴里，哈利再也找不见他了。

 

有时候他走在街上，会察觉到小巷子里发臭的老鼠们在窃窃私语，窥探着阳光底下的胜利者。

即使黑魔王已经死了，遗留下来的陈年老垢依旧没能被完全清理干净，赫敏也附到他耳边低语说最近不太平，罗恩皱着眉头嘱咐他万事小心。

 

一年前，哈利瞪着出现在他眼前的小地狱，汤姆的手臂捁着他的肩膀，带着点兴奋的声音让他拆礼物，哈利硬生生将反酸的液体咽回肚子里。

活动在笼中的小人偶们毫无所觉，只是机械式地继续自己手里的活计，一样黑色的头发，一样精致的五官，许许多多的小汤姆里德尔在虚伪的庭院里生活着。

 

哈利最了解汤姆里德尔了，他怎么可能会将这种东西作为玩物送给任何人呢。

为什么呢？他问自己的恋人。

哈利。汤姆好像在笑他健忘，如果我们想要孩子的话，不将我那个“小问题”给解决了是不行的不是吗？

然后不久，他就失踪了。

哈利敲敲枕边的玻璃箱，里面住着的那只小汤姆里德尔在他的小书桌前抬起头来，茫然地四顾。

哈利抿起唇。

无人知晓，他也不认为这是可以通往未来幸福的试验。

有时他彻夜难眠，后悔没有在最开始便狠下心销毁这种绝望的世界，有时他想催起火焰，净化这间冰冷的工厂。

 

汤姆不见了，他没有回来。

那天哈利看着它们，这些嗜血的小恶魔们从最开始的漠视对方，已经发展到相互斗争的模式了。

他突然涌现出一股复杂的心情，随意拎起一只放到手掌上观察：如果躯壳可以代表人的一切，那它毫无疑问就是他的汤姆啊。

一旦有所接触，它也就成了唯一的，特别的它了。

哈利将它单独地养在身边，而作为单纯的过家家游戏，要比直接注视那沙盘的命运好太多了。

哈利每天出勤，他知道自己的平静是会教好友们讶异甚至是恐慌的。

但是他再也不关心他们的眼光了。

 

他在床上翻报告书，今天依旧没有任何关于恋人的情报，床的另一边汤姆的味道已经消失了。

水珠从他的发梢滴落，哈利发现小人儿在他的枕头上摆出一个舒服的躺姿，便好笑地凑近了瞧。

也许是感觉到了他的气息，小人的下体有了成熟的反应。

哈利看着它看着它，伸出舌头舔了它，小小的生殖器的形状，经由他敏感的舌苔勾勒完整......有点滑稽，有点可哀。

——啊，骗子。

哈利的绿眼睛里空荡荡的，心里凉凉一句。

 

二。

 

预言如果终将消亡，那它是灵魂，或是跗骨之疽一般蔓延，即为精神。

 

评选一出有趣的剧目，莫过于联合仇人杀死未来的自己。

判断一件合理的事情，那便是一个世上不会同时存在两个相同的人。

汤姆里德尔一旦坦诚自己的铁石心肠，就等于舍弃掉哈利波特的血脉，以及与后者繁衍共同后代的心愿。

不过他自己是谁，他自己也清楚得很。

伏地魔挥挥魔杖，搅扰空气里流动的魔力，漾动的波纹汇聚成光幕。

哈利正在玩弄他留下的礼物，这让他在王座上兴奋到发抖。

影影绰绰地穿行的新仆人们效率更高，等男孩回过神的时候，周遭的世界都将在悄无声息中被替换与取代。

 

伏地魔对自己说，打赌一下哈利从诱饵中惊醒的时间。

 

可是这是一个很美丽的茧。

 

他看得移不开眼。

 

 

一。

 

 

 

那么你们呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 亦真亦是幻，世界一层套着一层，谁都是被观察的小人。


End file.
